Bad Sun
by amakitkat
Summary: Alex never expected to be in Asgard, and it's worse when Loki keeps her as prisoner. Loki has plans for Alex, but first, he craves to break her, and she wishes to damage him. Loki never believed anyone could be so intolerable, and Alex never thought she could loathe someone so much. They start off wanting to cause the other pain, however, they later begin to think twice about it.


**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. I only own my OCs. **

* * *

_King. I am King of Asgard. At last, I am the rightful king. _Loki thought as he was staring down and satisfyingly sat on the throne, disguised as Odin. He surveyed the throne room, content that it was back to how it was before the Dark Elves attacked.

Several weeks had already passed since Malekith the Accursed brought destruction to the palace, and in its wake killing Frigga. Loki clenched the fists of Odin, aggravated the he couldn't have been there to have saved his adoptive mother. Loki wished that he was the one to bring Malekith to his death. Oh, how Loki would have loved to have tortured Malekith until he was begging for his mercy. But his oaf of a brother Thor took care of the Accursed down on Midgard, and he was thankful that his brother decided to stay there.

"My King," an Einherjar began, bowing and distracting Loki from his thoughts, "the last columns in the front of the palace have been fully remodeled."

Through Odin's eyes, Loki looked up at the Einherjar, "Excellent," he noted, flinching a little at the sound of the All-Father's voice.

"And the head of the late King Bor has also been rebuilt," the Einherjar finished.

Loki sighed, "Good, good," he muttered, "so everything has been fixed, I presume?"

The Einherjar nodded, "yes, my Liege, the other rooms, columns, and homes have all been repaired."

Loki then stood, placing the base of Gungnir to the ground and making a loud _thud_, "Very well, send word to arrange a feast. The recovery of Asgard calls for a celebration." He demanded.

The Einherjar nodded and bowed, then quickly left to advise the servants.

Loki slowly sat back down, bothered that he had to be disguised as Odin. He still had to strategize how he was going to reveal his true form to the citizens of Asgard. And he had to do it _soon_. Loki was annoyed of being the All-Father; he wasn't used to having to act as if he had trouble walking, being tired all the time, moving slowly, and almost having the urge of fainting when extremely upset. But Loki could understand now, why the All-Father wanted Thor to be crowned king so soon. The All-Father's time was almost running out.

Again, Loki stood up and walked down the steps of the throne, making his way to Odin's bedchambers through the many high and golden corridors. He could have easily teleported to the room, but he knew Heimdall was watching. Loki couldn't risk using his magic, since Odin didn't possess the power of teleportation. However, Loki enchanted the bedchambers so that he can be able to appear in his true form while Heimdall would still see him as Odin. Ah, yes, the advantage of being highly advanced in magic was being able to manipulate others.

After three lefts and two rights, Loki reached the bedchambers that had an Einherjar on either side of the door, and he quickly stepped in the chamber. He checked that the doors were completely sealed with the magic spell he placed so that no one can enter. Once he was sure the doors were completely sealed, Loki let the appearance of Odin fade away as his true form was revealed. Loki sighed in relief, glad to be back in his regular body. He glanced about the chambers, feeling his throat tighten a bit of the last memories he had in this very room.

It was the last time he had ever hugged Frigga. The last time Loki felt her warmth that he craved ever so badly when he felt lonely. Frigga was the only person who truly and deeply cared for Loki. She understood him, comforted him, and loved him. Loki regretted with a passion his last memory with her. He loathed himself so much that their last moment together was of him causing her pain at claiming that she was not his mother. Loki wished he could take it back. He wished he could go back in time and save her, for he was to blame for telling the Kurse to take the stairs to the left that would soon lead to Frigga's death.

Loki balled his hands into fists as he let out a roar of anger; hurling the desk and its chair, along with some books, to the ground with his magic.

Loki composed himself, sighing as he looked around the mess he made. _I need to start controlling my temper again. _He thought as he flicked his wrist to place everything to its usual area.

_What am I going to do to expose myself to the citizens of Asgard as their new king? What can I do? _Loki speculated, trying to form plans as again he eyed the chamber.

This bedchamber was where the All-Father would move to when he needed solitude, or when he would enter the Odinsleep. It was rather dark, save for the two candle-lamps that were on either side of the head of the nine-foot bed, and the ninety-six inch window in the ceiling that allowed in sunlight. Loki had since changed the bed since he was King of Asgard, removing Odin's helmet-like-headboard into Loki's own horned helmet. The color of the horns was still kept gold, as were the walls, floor, and parts of the ceiling. The blankets before, though, were too removed. Loki preferred to sleep in silk rather than brown fur, and he fancied the color green as well. Loki had added the desk, chair, and bookshelf that held his journals and novels about magic.

Loki began to pace the chamber, running a hand through his raven-black hair. He thought of ruling Asgard as Odin for a while, and then revealing himself during a feast or any other type of gathering. He wanted all of Asgard to see that he was fit to be a king, that he was able to rule them and bring peace within all the nine realms. Loki also thought of suddenly appearing in Asgard, and then to overthrow Odin so all the citizens can see that Loki's much stronger than the All-Father. But Loki threw that idea out since all of Asgard would not trust him for killing his predecessor.

Yes, he wanted the Asgardians to fear him, to grasp that he was _their _leader, to treat him as a superior, which he was in _his_ mind. But in all the same, Loki didn't want to come off as untrustworthy, even if he was. He just didn't want a majority of Asgard to _loath_ him, to try and _overthrow_ _him_, to plan schemes in the shadows to _kill_ him. Loki wanted Asgard to feel comfortable with him as their new king. Loki knew Heimdall, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, and Lady Sif would be apprehensive of him, but nevertheless, that's only a handful of Asgardians he would need be worried about rather than thousands. Yes, there would be many that still wouldn't trust Loki, but no matter, over time they'd learn to love him. And either way, Loki knew they would not dare to try and kill their King, they'd be too afraid because they'd be no match for him.

Another situation Loki furthermore needed to think about was that there had to be a Queen of Asgard. Because in reality, what's a king without his queen? Loki would need a _very _trustworthy companion for the rest of his days as King. He needed a queen that would tend to important matters when he would not be able to. And not only that, but he'd need a wife that could keep up with him. Loki knew he was stubborn, sarcastic, narcissistic, cruel, and callous, but it was just who he was and had always been. And he required a maiden who was able to deal with all that. There were many maidens in Asgard that would not care Loki was who they'd need to marry, just as long as they were crowned Queen. But the only question was, who?

Loki could not think of any specific girl that'd be more than willing to take his place by his side. The only person that came to his mind was Amora, but Loki utterly did not trust her. Amora was exactly like him and the only thing that minx wanted was to cause chaos. She was also almost as skilled in magic as Loki, since she was his apprentice for some period of time. However, she and Loki had become very close. Things began to change between the two; Loki and Amora were soon involved intimately, but later Loki found out that Amora only got close to him just to get closer to Thor, who had truly won her heart.

At the time Loki was insanely enraged, jealous that Amora wanted _Thor _and not _him_. Loki wanted nothing more than to shred Amora into a million pieces since he had begun to have sentimental feelingsfor her. And likewise, Loki wished he could have been able to grab Mjolnir and bash in Thor's face with it. He completely loathed his adoptive brother and the harlot, but he didn't loath them as much as he did himself. Loki felt like a complete foolfor letting himself get entangled with Amora, knowing the type of woman that she was from the beginning.

And because of what happened Loki conned the Enchantress Amora, stealing one of his mother's finest jewelry and putting it in Amora's jewelry box, where the Einherjars found it during their search. Frigga had reported it stolen, and Loki had taken word to the All-Father that he believed he saw Amora enter his mother's bedchamber some time during the day. Amora had cried that she was no thief, pleading the All-Father and Queen Frigga to believe her, but it did little help because Amora was known to be mischievous herself. Odin had asked Heimdall if he noticed anything suspicious and all Heimdall had to say was that he had seen Amora walking down the corridor that led to Frigga's bedchambers, and then he couldn't see her anymore. And so, Amora was banished from Asgard until the King saw fit if she should ever return or not.

During the whole trial Loki appeared as serious as can be, but once he had entered his bedchambers Loki had howled with laughter. Oh how sweet revenge can be.

Loki smiled at the memory as he sat down at his desk, still smug that he was able to hide what he didn't wish Heimdall to see even when he began learning that sort of magic. That minx Amora was only good for warming his bed, he realized, and she was not fit for being Queen of Asgard. She didn't deserve such a title.

But right now what was important was how was he going to reveal himself? The Asgardians think him dead, and they believe he is truly Odin. At least they know that Thor really did leave to Midgard to stay with the mortal Jane Foster. That helped Loki immensely, since no matter what were to happen if Thor were to return, he would refuse the throne.

Loki sighed, feeling a bit lost without his brother. Thor really did bring out the best and worst in his little brother. And Loki would never admit it, but deep down he truly missed Thor. He missed his older brother greatly.

Loki shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he pushed back the thoughts of his brother.

_Okay, back to what's important. _Loki inhaled deeply. _How can I reveal myself? How? How? _Loki contemplated, running both hands over his face. _Asgard thinks me dead. What is it that needs to be done for them to believe I did not die in Svartalfheim? And what is to be done with _Odin_? How do I revive myself from the dead and get rid of the All-Father? _Then suddenly, Loki's lips pulled up into a wicked grin. He had an idea. He had a brilliant idea.

* * *

"C'mon, babe, just for a while," I heard Cameron whine, hugging me from behind.

I yawned as I stood staring at the setting sun out the window of our small home, "Cam, I don't feel like going. I'm exhausted, I worked all week. It's Saturday, all I want to do is relax and read a book and sleep in tomorrow. You go on ahead." I told him, turning around so I can face him.

Cam gave me a small pout, "But babe, I _want _you to go. C'mon, the guys are taking their girls, too.

I groaned, "They're all sluts,"

Cam continued as if I didn't say anything, "_and_ Jason said he has to take Mona. So yeah, you can talk to her, gossip or whatever you girls do."

I smiled, "Well, I do like Mona, she's nice."

Cam laughed, "But anyway, hot-stuff, that's why you gotta go or else Ima be the only dude there with no chick," he complained. "C'mon, we'll go star gazing, fishing, hiking and it'll be fun."

I sighed, looking Cam in the eyes. He had such beautiful eyes. They were a light blue-grey, and would change more blue or more grey depending on his outfit. He was shirtless and had blue swim-shorts on, so his eyes were a little light blue today. His dirty blond hair was disheveled, bangs just barely reaching his eyes, and his hair curling slightly around his ears and the nape of his neck. His fair skin was slightly darker from being outside enjoying the summer air, giving him a more boyish look.

To say the least, Cameron was ridiculously handsome. And, he was all mine.

I couldn't resist, "_Fine, _I'll go," I gave in.

"Yes!" Cam cheered, picking me up and spinning me around.

I circled my arms around his shoulders and laughed, throwing my head back to let my hair fly out.

Cam gently set me down and began to run down the hall towards our room, "I'll pack a few things we'll need," he explained, "you get your girly stuff ready and we'll leave in an hour." He said excitingly.

I let out a groan as I realized I was going camping instead of lazing around in my house. I don't mind the outdoors, but I'm a complete chicken when it comes to bugs and wild animals.

Also, spending a whole weekend with the Sirens didn't sound at the very least pleasing. Those girls were so over-dramatic, scandalous, and huge time sluts. And I at first was surprised that they all had boyfriends, but then I later learned that their boy-toys were also little whores.

Sighing and running a hand through my hair I made my way towards mine and Cam's room as well to gather up a few things I was sure I'd need.

As I entered, Cam quickly glanced back and then returned to searching for his camping bag in the closet, "Oh yeah, and don't pack like three suitcases," he complained.

I smirked and rolled my eyes, "I was only gonna take my backpack,"

"Okay, good. I don't understand why you females always take so much crap,"

"Trust me, babe, if you were a girl you'd understand,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

I giggled as I quickly began searching for what I planned on taking.

While Cam was running about looking for all his camping necessities I opted out for packing three tank tops, two V-necks, regular bras and underwear and lingerie (two of each), three pairs of socks, tampons (just in case), body spray, headphones, a water bottle and flash light in my bag.

"Cam," I called out as I pushed everything down to be able to completely zip the bag, "I need to put a few things in your bag,"

Cam came running back in the room with his hiking boots, "What things?"

"Just my toothbrush, hairbrush, a pair of sandals, and my charger,"

"Okay, and don't worry about towels, Jason said his parents had one of their maids restack and clean the cabin,"

I nodded as I began changing into camping clothes, suggesting to myself to only take a pair of boots. They'll do for all the activities.

Then I sighed, realizing that this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

After an hour drive Cam and I finally reached the cabin that his friend Jason owned in the Redwood Forest. We got out of the grey 2008 BMW, and I silently wished I was back in the cool temperature of my home. It was around eight in the evening and the air was sickly humid, so I took off the black V-neck I had over my white tank top and threw it in the backpack successfully making it fit in my backpack.

"You know, you should have just thrown your clothes in with mine so you wouldn't have to carry anything," Cam commented as he took out the huge camping backpack.

I shook my head as I fixed my ponytail, "no, its fine. Besides, I'd probably lose my clothes in there,"

"No, you wouldn't,"

"Yes, because you're a messy person that doesn't fold his clothes. So, my things would get mixed up with yours, and you'd probably accidentally drop something of mine."

Cam fake gasped, "Well, somebody is little Miss Perfect," he joked.

I chuckled and gave him a little shove, and then we made our way to the front door.

As we got closer and stepped up the front steps I could faintly hear music, "you'd think they'd come out to greet us," I muttered, eyeing the four other vehicles that were randomly parked around the open space in front of the cabin.

Cam let out a little laugh, "they're probably already drunk," he noted as he opened the door.

Music was blasting through what was the living room of the cabin, and two blonde girls were drunkenly dancing on the coffee table. I recognized one as being Peyton, the main girl of the Sirens group. The other girl, though, I didn't recognize. Quinn and Sharron were both sitting on the stools that were placed beside the island bar in the kitchen, both with a beer in their hand and gossiping. Mona was sitting alone in the russet-colored recliner, on her phone and seeming utterly bored.

Jason and Gregory were both seated on the russet couch and were intoxicated, watching the two girls dancing with hungry eyes and sloppy smiles. Bennett and Allen were playing a card game at the kitchen table, Bennett smoking a cigarette and Allen drinking.

The cabin wasn't as spacious as I imagined it'd be, since Jason always bragged about how much money his family has. But nonetheless, the cabin was comforting and brought warmth to it. The living area had hard-wood floor, painted a copper color. Both the recliner and couch were russet, and there was a fireplace that had grey painted bricks around it. The island bar in the kitchen was of seal brown tile, as well was the kitchen table. And like the living room floor, the kitchen floor was also of copper hard-wood.

I let out a small sigh; I really did not want to be here with these people.

"Cam, buddy! You made it!" Jason slurred as he had trouble to get up and stumbled towards us.

Cam moved forward to hug Jason, "Of course I was gonna come!"

Both of them hugged and laughed, then Jason noticed me, "Oh, Al-Alex, you're here," he said, sounding a bit confused.

I furrowed my brows a little, but shook my head and gave him a small smile, "good to see you too, Jason."

Jason gave a clumsy nod and then returned his attention to Cam, "I have a surprise for you," he admitted, giving Cam a huge grin while Cam set down his things. Jason turned to the two dancing girls and slurred/yelled, "Aubrey. Aub-rey!"

The blonde that I hadn't recognized was Aubrey, as she had turned at the name. She had perfectly thin-shaped eyebrows, pale blue eyes, a small straight noise, and heart-shaped lips. Her body was slim, showing little curves in the right places. She was seriously pretty.

Aubrey got off the coffee cable and like Jason, stumbled towards us. How in the hell was she able to still walk while in three inch heels?

Cam looked at Jason incredulously and then back at Aubrey, "Aubrey, as in Aubrey Leigh?" He asked.

Aubrey surveyed Cam, and then her eyes lit up, "Cameron? Cameron 'Cammy' Anderson?" She asked excitingly.

"Yeah!" Cam answered with a loud laugh.

"Oh my god, Cammy!" Aubrey squealed, and then she threw herself at Cam, placing lots of kisses on his cheek.

My blood instantly ran cold at the sight. My heart began to beat like a hummingbird's wings, and my breathing became unsteady.

Cam had picked Aubrey up off the ground, and he was spinning her the way he had spun me earlier.

I cleared my throat as I crossed my arms.

Cam and Aubrey stopped laughing, and he set her down, but was still wearing a goofy smile, "Aubrey, this is Alex. Alex this is Aubrey," he introduced, "Aubrey and I used to have a crush on each other back in middle school, and then we went out in high school, but she sadly moved our sophomore year." He explained.

My heart faltered a little. He didn't introduce me as his girlfriend to his _ex_-girlfriend.

Aubrey gave me a dazzling smile, showing off perfectly straight white teeth, "Nice to meet you,"

I tried to grin as wide as her, "Yeah, same here,"

Aubrey then turned to Cam, "C'mon, let's go drink and catch up, I'm sure we have _much _to talk about" she told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

I literally felt my eyes pop out of their sockets as Cam merrily joined her, and they both headed back outside; Cam grabbing two beers on their way out.

Jason had staggered his way back to the couch, pulling Peyton off the table and onto his lap to make-out with her. Gregory went after Sharron, pulling her and leading her towards down the hall to one of the rooms. Quinn, Allen, and Bennett were having a heated conversation about which superhero was better; Captain America or Iron Man.

I sighed and glanced at the front door, feeling my eyes sting.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but remember when we first met and I told you that Cam was a dumbass? Yeah, now you can see what I meant," Mona noted.

I nodded and sat on the armrest of the recliner, setting my bag down beside it, "I know he's a dumbass, but never in our relationship has he not introduced me as his girlfriend," I murmured.

Mona grimaced as she set her phone down, "He's a fool, just like Jason. That's why they're best buds,"

"Mona, don't call Jason a fool,"

"Why not? He's my brother and it's true," Mona admitted.

"Well, you're not wrong about Cam being a complete moron," I sighed, furrowing my brows as I looked to the door again, "I guess he was just excited about seeing her. I mean, I know I'd probably react the same way if I saw an old friend, too. So whatever, let them catch up on things,"

I felt really upset that Cam just blew me off like that. I can understand she's important, but it's been like what, eight years since they last saw each other? Did they reallyneed to react that way? Or-or maybe I was just overreacting? Whatever, Alex, don't get your knickers in a twist and start assuming things that'll just end up badly.

Mona gave me a small smile, "Yeah, and besides, no matter what _you're _the girlfriend, and the woman that has his heart."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm the lucky one. Two years and counting," I smiled, holding up two fingers in front of her.

She shook her head as she let out a laugh, "_Love_," she sang, stressing out the 'o'.

"So, your parents made Jason bring you?" I asked, beginning to play with her dark hair.

Mona rolled her eyes, "yeah, they didn't trust leaving me home alone so they persuaded Jason to drag me. 'Cause you know, I 'like' hanging out with him and the Sirens,"

I smirked, "Yeah, I didn't wanna come either, but Cam somehow convinced me,"

"Alright, let's ask them, then," I heard Allen suggest.

Mona and I turned to see Allen, Bennett and Quinn head our way.

"Ask us what?" Mona asked with a bored expression.

"Quinn and Bennett disagree with me, but they're dumb so let me ask you guys," Allen began, "who's a better superhero, Captain America or Iron Man?"

Simultaneously Mona and I answered, "Iron Man."

Allen cried out an, "I told you so!" to Quinn and Bennett.

Quinn scoffed, "No way! Captain America is totally better than Iron Man!"

"Captain America is _much_ better. Tony Stark is just some snobby billionaire," Bennett argued.

I scoffed as well, "what, Benny, jealous that Stark has a lot more than you ever will?"

Mona snorted and mumbled, "Probably."

Bennett looked offended, as did Quinn.

"Besides, it was Stark who led the missile into the worm hole to save everyone in Manhattan. He could have _died_. Not only did he risk his life to save the people in Manhattan, but of everyone else in the world." I clarified.

Mona hummed in agreement, "Because in all honesty, do you _really _think that the Avengers would have been able to kill _all _of those aliens and that crazy guy?"

"You mean Loki?" I asked.

"Yes, yes him," she answered.

Loki. That insane monster brought aliens into our world and killed thousands of innocent people. Boy, if I ever had the chance to be face to face with him, ooh, I'd give him a good beating. It's scary, though, knowing that there are other beings that exist beyond us. We're definitely not alone in this galaxy. I gulped as a shiver ran down my spine.

Allen brought me out of my thoughts as he was nodding fervently as he added, "Exactly. Exactly, exactly, _exactly_ what I'm trying to make them understand."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away, Bennett following after her as they went back into the kitchen.

Allen let out a small laugh, "Seriously, you win an argument and they get all upset," he said, shaking his head.

Mona snickered, "talk about being oversensitive,"

"But either way, we shouldn't only give credit to Iron Man since Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, the Black Widow and Hawkeye also fought against those aliens," I admitted.

Allen nodded, "Yeah, but _damn_, that Black Widow can kick my ass any day,"

Mona rolled her eyes, "Trust me, bud, that's _all _that would ever happen between you and her,"

I gave a small laugh, giving Allen a nudge, "It's ok, as long as she touches you,"

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny," Allen said sarcastically, but then he face got serious, "you know, it is crazy, though, with what happened,"

Mona sighed, "Yeah, I don't know what's worst; The World Trade Center or Manhattan?"

I cringed, "They're both equally tragic."

It was quiet for a few moments between the three of us when Allen questioned, "Is that Loki guy really gone? Like, is he never coming back?"

Mona shrugged, "That's what they say, that Thor took him back. But I do wish it's true that he'll never return to Earth,"

I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, as she now a sadden look upon her features, "He won't," I assured her.

Mona looked up at me to give me a small smile, and Allen too smiled at me.

I suddenly felt a longing for Cam, and so then I stood up, "I'm gonna-I'm gonna go check on Cam real quick," I announced, quickly taking my phone out of a small pocket in my bag.

"Kay, don't take too long. You're the only one here that I like to talk to," Mona noted.

Allen frowned, "Hey,"

"Okay, I enjoy talking to you as well," she giggled.

I smiled as I observed both of them; they sure would make a cute couple.

I walked to the front door and pulled it open, noticing that Cam and Aubrey were nowhere in sight. I went out and closed the door behind me, pulling up my olive cargo shorts and then unzipping a pocket to place my phone in and zipping it back up. I descended the front steps and looked around, trying to see or hear anything. Boy, the woods sure seemed a lot scarier at night, and especially since I was alone. This better not be like some _Friday the 13__th_and _Cabin in the Woods _type of shit.

Suddenly, I heard laughter coming from the right side of the cabin. I instantly recognized Cam's loud laughter, and another one that sounded too high pitched.

Hiding my hands in my back pockets I strolled towards the sound, trying not to appear angry that Cam was literally enjoying himself in Aubrey's company so quickly. I kicked a few leaves as I made my way towards them, becoming curious when it got really quiet. They probably heard me coming.

As I turned the corner of the cabin and saw them I completely stopped in my tracks.

My heart felt as if it weighed a ton and then had dropped to my stomach. I could feel a rock getting pushed down my throat, making it hard for me to breathe. My ears began ringing as my eyes were becoming a blur. My legs felt like glass, as if I were to move a single step I'd shatter altogether.

Cameron, the man I gave everything to, had Aubrey in his lap, kissing her and holding her as if he were afraid she'd disappear. Aubrey had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, both tugging at his hair.

I felt a lone tear escape and run down my cheek, then my neck.

Never in a millions years would I have believed Cameron to be a cheater. Never did I imagine he would do this to me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. This had to be a nightmare. A very, _very _horrifying nightmare. Cameron, the man who claimed he loved me unconditionally, couldn't betray me like this. Not like _this_. He couldn't do this to _me_.

I noticed I was standing, gawking at the two of them. I had to do something. I couldn't just walk away. So, I opened my mouth to call his name, but realized that my throat had become dry. I quickly swallowed a few times and licked my lips, then took a deep breath so I can sound clear.

"C-Cameron." I called, removing my hands from my pockets so that I can ball them into fists by my side.

Cameron and Aubrey instantly halted their movements and stayed the way they were for a few, long torturous moments. Then, Aubrey quickly got off and looked down, shying her face from me with her blonde hair.

Cameron rose from his seat, and he had the nerve to give me a remorseful expression, "Babe, I-I-I didn't mean to," he began to deny, "it just happ-"

"Save it." I disrupted through clenched teeth.

Cameron gave me a hopeless look, "Baby, I swear-"

"I said save it" I muttered, and then threw my head back, "I can't _believe _you were actually capable of cheating."

Cameron shook his head, "No, Alex, it's not like that,"

I snapped my head back at Cameron, suddenly feeling angry, and I narrowed my eyes at him, "then _explain _to me Cameron, what is this? What is this?!" I cried, and then covered my mouth, stopping the sob that wanted to escape.

Cameron glanced at Aubrey, who refused to look up, and then his blue-grey eyes were on me, "Honestly babe, I didn't mean to. It-it was a mistake. You know how I get wh-when I drink. I'm all affectionate and all," he lamely explained.

I let out a humorless laugh, "_oh_, so because you were 'buzzed' you kissed her? Okay, okay, I forgive you, babe," I replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to act like a bitch, Alex," Cameron declared, setting his jaw.

My fake smile instantly fell, and more tears stung my eyes, "How _dare _you call me so. You have in no right to tell me such things when _you _were being a little horny bastard behind my back so quickly. And you're so _pathetic_, blaming alcohol for your actions when you knew damn well what you were doing," I sneered.

"Look, things like this happen all the time, its normal. People get caught up in the moment and they don't know what they're doing,"

"How _stupid _do you think I am? I know what cheating _is_, Cameron. You didn't even _tell her _that I was your girlfriend. You literally just left me alone when she pulled you away. You didn't protest or anything,"

"Yeah, well, she's an old friend and someone I missed. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible,"

I scoffed, "by _making out_ with her? You two were _barely _outside for ten minutes, and you guys began kissing?!"

"It was just a kiss," Cameron argued.

"No, Cameron, what you need to understand is that you _betrayed _me. You instantly forgot about me when you saw her. I understand that she's someone important from your past, but that does _not _mean that you could do this to me. That you could do this to us," I whimpered at the last word.

"Whatever, believe what you want to believe. I don't care anymore," Cameron admitted.

I let out a small gasp, "are-are you serious? Just like that, you wanna throw away two years of our relationship? _Two years_, Cameron." I sobbed. He wasn't even trying to fight _for_ me.

Cameron shrugged, "Yeah, well, how do you suppose this relationship should work when you don't wanna believe me?"

"Oh my god, Cameron are you _serious_?" I wept, "How do you expect me to _believe you_ when you're blaming the goddamn fucking alcohol?! You just had _one _beer! How the _fuck _am I supposed to be okay with you making out with an old love of yours? Do you not understand how I _feel_? How _ridiculous _you're making yourself appear?"

Cameron just shrugged again, looking at anywhere but me, "It is what it is, Alex," was all he said.

I couldn't grasp that he would react this way, as if he didn't care at all about the past two years. How can he suddenly be so careless?

"You're really gonna throw away two years?" I whispered.

"I guess I am."

Tears kept racing down my face and neck, "Oh, Cameron, you fool." I quickly turned back on my heels and ran inside the cabin, grabbing my backpack from beside the couch.

Mona's eyes widened as she saw me, "Whoa, Alex, what happened?"

"Yeah, you okay?" Allen asked.

I sobbed silently, "Cameron's a cheating asshole." And with that, I ran back out and into the forest, running away from everyone.

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" I heard Mona and Allen yell, but I didn't stop or look back. I just continued on running like Forrest Gump.

The light that was coming from the cabin was slowly and slowly disappearing, the forest was becoming darker. But I didn't care. I just wanted to be as far from Cameron as possible.

As I ran I dodged the humongous trees, tripping a few times over fallen branches and the roots of the trees.

How can Cameron have reacted so cold to me?

_He's a jerk. _My conscious answered.

Did he not love me?

_For a while he probably truly did._

Did he prefer Aubrey?

_Maybe she just ignited that old feeling again._

Was he still in love with her even after all these years?

_It is possible to love someone for so long._

Was he using me to get over her?

_Could be true, could be not true. _

When he saw her did he think that I was useless?

_Possibly._

These questions kept running through my head as my conscious answered them all honestly.

I realized then that there was very little light peeking through the trees and leaves. I stopped and looked back, but all I could see were trees, trees that were up to over one hundred feet. I also noticed that I was sweating and panting loudly. My whole body felt sticky from the humid and sweat and tears. I looked around me, trying to see if there was a trail of some sort. My heart began to beat faster as I comprehended that I was probably lost. I went way too far into the forest.

Crap, crap, crap. I don't know where I am.

_Silly, you have a flash light._

Oh, that's right.

I quickly slung off my backpack and opened it, rummaging through trying to feel for my flash light. Then I felt the top round part, instantly pulling it out and zipping my bag back.

I flung the bag over my back as I searched for the switch on the side, and lightly smacked the device to turn it on. Bright light came out from the end and I sighed in relief.

"Kay, Alex, now all you gotta do is look for your footsteps to head back to the cabin," I told myself, putting the light on the ground so I can look for my footprints.

I easily found them and began following the trail back, grateful that I wore my brown combat boots to leave deep prints.

I felt like a complete idiot for running off like that. I should have just asked Mona to take me back home. Poor Mona, she was probably scared out of her wits when I ran in here. I just hope she isn't upset with me for running off and giving her a heart attack. I'll just apologize and ask if she can please take me home.

Oh, maybe I should have just stayed home instead of coming. I wouldn't have caught Cameron deceiving me, and we wouldn't be in this mess.

_No, don't say that. _My conscious said. _I know you're in a terrible situation right now, but what if Cameron had continued to cheat on you with _her_? _

I furrowed my brows at that, stepping over a fallen branch and searching for my footsteps again.

What if it's not the first time that Cameron cheated on me?

_Well, it would make sense since he so willingly made out with Aubrey._

My heart shattered at the thought. Cameron has had a few boys night out with the guys. What if this isn't the first time he's kissed another girl? Oh my god, what if he's had sex with someone else while he was sleeping with me?

_Wow, that'd be really terrible._

My eyes got watery again and a few stray tears escaped.

Oh, he's not the fool. I am. While I was at home reading or watching TV he was probably out groping and kissing another woman.

I let out a high pitched sob, remembering that every time he got home when he went out the _first_ _thing_ he would do was shower. I had asked him once why didn't he just go straight to sleep, and his reply was, 'I smell bad, and I don't like sleeping in sweat'.

_But he _has_ slept in his sweat. I mean, not only after you guys would do it, but other times like when he'd go bike-riding or something._

I groaned, because like the moron that I was, I trusted him. I utterly trusted Cameron. Oh how wrong I was. I was blinded by being in love. I never expected him to do that to me, so I never worried about it when I should have. Everything is just clicking into place now.

I sighed and stopped, rubbing my eyes to try to make the tears stop.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl coming from my left.

My body instantly became rigid. You have _got _to be kidding me. With my heart beating a bit faster than before, I very, very deliberately turned the flash light to the sound, but I didn't dare move my head, only my eyes.

Predatorily standing on a high boulder was a black coyote, baring its razor-sharp teeth at me.

"Oh. My. God." I quietly cried, wishing to the heavens that I was hallucinating.

The coyote growled at me again, sticking its tongue out to lick over its teeth and nose.

_Yikes, would you look at those blades._

I'm gonna die. I'm totally gonna die.

The coyote moved a little closer to the edge of the boulder, putting itself in a pouncing position.

My heart began to pound extremely loud, and I felt as if it was gonna pop out of my chest. My legs felt like Jell-O, and I honestly thought I had a thousand butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

_Run. _I heard my conscious demand.

Again, the coyote moved closer, and lowered its upper body a bit more.

_RUN!_

I made a run for it, dashing through the forest and running as quickly as my feet could carry me.

I heard the coyote let out a bark and then chase after me, its growls notifying that it was behind me. I made a sharp right, then a left, and again a right, hoping I could confuse the coyote. But I could still hear its growls, and if I wasn't mistaken, they sounded closer.

I yelled as I felt my bag getting slightly yanked. Oh my god this can't be happening to me. I jumped over a few more branches and roots, and made many turns, hoping to lose the wild beast.

And unintelligently, I looked back, seeing that the huge black dog was just a foot away. Then suddenly, I landed face-first on the ground, falling over a branch I didn't see from looking back. I quickly turned over, crawling backwards and away from the animal, panting and sweating more than before. I held on tightly to the flash light as the coyote stopped a few feet away from me, growling as it eyed me hungrily.

Oh my god, what do I do?

_Throw your flash light at it._

No, I need it!

_You gotta scare it off somehow._

By throwing my flash light?

_Just do it!_

And before I knew it, I swung my arm back and with as much force as I could muster, I threw my flash light. And surprisingly, it hit the beast right smack in the face.

The coyote let out a whimper, throwing its head down and shaking it.

_What are you doing, idiot? Run!_

I jumped back up on my feet and raced through the forest, getting as far away from the coyote as possible.

Wait, I can't see! Where am I going!?

_I don't know!_

Then abruptly, I fell through darkness. I was falling and screaming as I flailed through the air. I was trying to feel if I could grab anything, however, there was only darkness surrounding me. But after a few seconds I briefly saw bright light, and gold, and what looked to be floating buildings, and… a rainbow?

I landed on rock solid ground after a few seconds, and I heard a loud crack somewhere on my lower body.

_That can't be good._

I groaned and tried to move, but my body felt numb. God, I can't move. I don't feel a single muscle. What if I broke every bone in my body?

_You'd be dead, duh._

Where am I? What is this? What the hell happened?

_Maybe it's Wonderland?_

I could faintly hear hooves in the distance and feel the ground shake a little. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and my breathing seemed to become shallow. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to move or stay awake. Then, for the second time, I was surrounded in darkness.

* * *

_Phew, I really hope you guys enjoyed that. :) Let me know your thoughts! I'm open to all criticism (just nothing that's harsh). First story I've written on here, so I hope I've met some of your expectations. :) Thank you for reading!_


End file.
